


The Boy That Didn't Take

by foreveryoungins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Colors, Freeform, M/M, Magical Realism, Not really though, i really dont know how to tag, kind of an alternate universe, kinda magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryoungins/pseuds/foreveryoungins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was little he associated people with sink drains. Because that's what they were. They drained him of his color, his blues and navies. Absorbed them into their own only to leave him behind in blacks and whites and grays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy That Didn't Take

**Author's Note:**

> Not the first fic I've written but the first one I've posted on AO3. I don't really know what this is so sorry bout that, but I like it I guess.

Ever since he was little he associated people with sink drains. Because that's what they were. They drained him of his color, his blues and navies. Absorbed them into their own only to leave him behind in blacks and whites and grays. 

So he isolated himself. Claimed he was an introvert. Was told he was too cold. That his smile was scary. Until a boy, surrounded by a color he could only describe as sunlight, bounded into his world. Burst the arm's length bubble he had formed to protect his color. He blew into his life with an energetic "Hinata Shouyo!" astounding him by not taking an ounce of color. He choked out a "Kageyama Tobio" in response. And he stayed there, bouncing on the balls of his feet, surrounded by oranges and reds and yellows while Kageyama's color remained. 

Kageyama opened up to this "Hinata." Allowed himself to spend time with him. But reminded himself of the inescapable fate of having his color drained. 

A month passed. His color still remained. 

Kageyama spent lunch with Hinata. Grabbed food after school with him. Even dared to ruffle Hinata's fiery red hair with his hand. 

Everything seemed well, until one day, Hinata's color lacked it's usual luster. He walked into class with a pensive look and quietly sat down without his usual "Good morning, Kageyama." Throughout classes that day Hinata repeatedly stole glances of Kageyama. Kageyama knew something was up. What that was, he wasn't sure.  
After dismissal bell rang, Kageyama went to meet Hinata at the bike racks like they did every day, only to see Hinata already walking his bike home about a block down the street.

Kageyama broke out in a dead sprint, "Oi! Hinata!"

Hinata looked back, alarm in his eyes. He turned his head back and kept his brisk walking pace. 

"Hinata!" Kageyama was now 3/4 of the way to Hinata and gaining. 

Hinata whipped his head around to see how close Kageyama was. He rushed to mount his bike. In his haste, his foot missed the pedal and he tumbled to the ground with his bike in a piled heap. 

"Dumbass," a voice from above mumbled. 

Hinata looked up and saw Kageyama's extended hand. He grabbed it and was hoisted up. Hinata dusted off his school slacks while Kageyama stood his bike up. 

"Thanks," Hinata said while avoiding Kageyama's eyes. 

"What's up with you? You've been off all day," Kageyama stated frankly. 

Hinata chewed his bottom lip, staying silent. 

Kageyama's voice raised, "I asked what's wrong with you. You've avoided me all day."

Hinata stared at his shoes. 

Kageyama shoved his shoulder, "You have to tell me, dumbass. Or else I won't be able to fix it."

Hinata's gaze snapped up and heat spread over his cheeks. He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. After what seemed like an eternity of staring at Kageyama, Hinata blurted out, "You're what's wrong."

Hinata stormed off as Kageyama stood there, wide eyed and too stunned to say anything in response. He watched as Hinata biked away, his sunlit aura dragging along a strand of Kageyama's blue. 

The next week was a reversion to Kageyama's earlier, introverted ways. He ate alone and shut down conversation before it had the chance to start. The image of his blue trailing with Hinata remained in his head, ruled his thoughts. His color hadn't been drained for a while now. He forgot how empty it made him feel. 

Kageyama acknowledged the loneliness he felt due to Hinata's absence. He noticed his blues and navies fading to blacks and grays. 

Things carried on like this for a week until Kageyama caught sight of a familiar fiery orange while walking out of school. He didn't have to see it's source to know who it was. He blindly sprinted in it's direction, adrenaline pumping in his veins. 

As Hinata came into Kageyama's view he called out, "Hinata!"

Hinata looked at him, his color took on a nervous hue. His hands gripped the handles of his bike firmly as Kageyama approached. 

Kageyama stopped once he was about five feet away. They both stood with their eyes fixed on the other's. A moment passed. Neither had moved, but a silent conversation seemed to be exchanged through their eyes. They didn't need words. 

Hinata writhed in place, his cheeks ablaze. 

A blush crept up Kageyama's neck as realization set in, "I understand."

"But don't you think it's gross?" Hinata blurted out. 

Kageyama shook his head, breaking eye contact while blushing furiously, "Let's go."

Hinata agreed with a stunned, "Mn."

And in that moment, Kageyama saw a sight he almost couldn't believe. Hinata's oranges and reds mixed with navies while Kageyama's blues were highlighted by streams of vibrant orange. This color stayed, blacks and grays nowhere in sight. 

Kageyama's hand reached out to grab Hinata's. Hinata struggled to balance his bike with one hand, but reciprocated without hesitation. 

Their colors mixed in what could only be described as a cross of day and night. Rich blues and navies mingled with radiant oranges. All fear of Kageyama's color being drained disappeared completely. He had found someone. Someone he didn't have to fear. Someone who wouldn't drain. Someone who's color, he was positive, was actual sunlight. Someone called Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read it all the way through you're a winner


End file.
